True Love
by lulu halulu
Summary: May is feeling sad about something. Can Drew cheer her up? Contestshipping,pokeshipping,AAML,DAML. *EDITED*
1. Chapter 1

True Love

**May: what is contestshipping and pokeshipping?**

**Drew: wow you're dumb**

**May: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Takes one to know one, grasshead!!!!!!**

**Me, Drew: …Uh…….**

**May: Yeah I have some comebacks, so anyway what's contestshipping and pokeshipping**

**Me: you'll find out soon enough**

**May: k**

**Me: Drew would you do the honors**

**Drew: do I have to**

**Me, May: YES!!!**

**Drew: Lulu Halulu does not own Pokémon and never will**

**Me: yeah only in my dreams **

**Chapter 1**

It was almost 11:00pm and May was sitting in the cherrygrove city Pokémon center reading a letter that Misty had sent to her. The letter read:

_Dear M__ay,_

_Guess where I am? I'm with Ash, Brock and their new friend Dawn. I came to visit my old friends but instead ended up visiting my boyfriend, my old friend and my new friend or as I now call them my 3 traveling buddies. That's you read right I said my boyfriend and traveling buddies. Ash and I are dating now and I'm so excited!!! And when my sisters found out they insisted on me staying with them. If you're wondering how we got together, this is how. Brock said that Ash had been acting fidgety since the moment he had found out I was visiting. So one night while everyone was sleeping I started to wonder why he acting like that when I saw him leave his tent and I went to talk to him and that's when he said that he loved me and then we kissed and I told him I loved him to._

_Anyway, gotta go _

_Sincerely, _

_Your friend Misty _


	2. Chapter 2

Lulu Halulu does not own Pokémon or its characters

Once May finished reading the letter she couldn't help but smile and cry. She was so happy for Ash and Misty. She knew it would happen someday but couldn't help but cry because she thought she would never get her true love to tell her his feelings let alone them being that he was in love with her. She knew it would never happen. The Pokémon center lobby was empty except for her and someone who had come up behind her and had seen her sobbing while looking at a letter. May had no idea that there was anyone in the room especially not that it happened to be the one she was crying about. It was none other than her true love, greatest rival and good friend Drew.

Drew looked at her worriedly then coughed silently to let May know that he was there. The truth was that was also in love with May but just like her he thought that she didn't like him that way. She realized he was there and quickly tried to wipe away her tears but Drew already knew she had been crying.

"Drew," said May

"May, what's wrong?" He asked

She wasn't sure whether to tell Drew she was crying because of the letter but decided that he wouldn't understand what about the letter she crying about so she handed it to him. He stood there and read it then after a few moments he came up with why she was so sad or so he thought.

"Ash is dating this Misty girl," he said. She nodded.

"So you did like Ash as more than a friend, I knew it." he said sadly.

But she shook her head because that wasn't even close to what the real reason was.

So then he asked her what about the letter she didn't like. At first she just stared at him and took a deep about to say the answer when he grabbed her and kissed on the lips. She was a bit surprised then relaxed and kissed him back. Then he broke the kiss and said the three words that she had been wishing he would say to her for the past few years.

"I love you," He said then began to walk away. May just smiled and ran after him. She stopped him and he turned around.

"I love you too, Drew." At first Drew looked a bit shocked but quickly got over and they kissed again. A week later it was Misty reading an amazing letter from May saying everything that had happened and this time it was Misty's turn to smile in happiness for one of her best friends.

**Me: Hope you liked it. So May do you now understand what contestshipping and pokeshipping are.**

**May: Yeah, Pokeshipping is Ash and Misty and contestshipping is me and Drew.**

**Drew: Took you long enough**

**Then May gave the most dangerous glare you ****could ever get from a girl and Drew quickly understood and shut up.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
